


So Beautiful I Forgot My Name

by WatermelonWorms



Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Comedy, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Pre-Relationship, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Temporary Amnesia, Worried Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWorms/pseuds/WatermelonWorms
Summary: The ball solidly made contact with the back of Oikawa’s head with a loud “smack”, and he dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The sound of his head thunking onto the ground could be heard on the opposite end of the gym.Oikawa loses his memories because of a concussion, and gets attached to Suga because he's the first thing he see's when he can't remember even his closest friends. This isn't actually that angsty; don't worry.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113218
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	So Beautiful I Forgot My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rare_pair_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/gifts).



> Sorry if you don't like it Rare_pair_princess, I tried. <3

Kageyama was fuming. Their practice game with Aoba Johsai had just ended, and the smug smirk on Oikawa’s face was making him way too frustrated. He respected Oikawa, of course, but the way his face was twisted in sadistic satisfaction was making him want to make some very rash decisions.

He made eye contact with Oikawa across the net, and the down right predatory look in his eye intensified. Every bit of admiration for his former senpai vanished. He felt more anger than he thought he ever had. Yes, he was often aggravated, but it was usually just because he didn’t know how to properly express what he was feeling. This was genuine anger.

Oikawa turned away, his posture confident and unaffected by Kageyama’s glare. He walked over to a bench, and scooped up his water bottle, taking a long drink before setting it back down.

He placed a hand on his hip, and leaned all his body weight on one foot, jutting out his hip confidently. Somehow, that was what made Kageyama’s pot of emotions boil over. The pure arrogance of Oikawa’s stance made him mechanically scoop up a volleyball laying at his feet.

He took barely a second to make his decision. He tossed the ball in the air, and served it directly at the back of Oikawa’s head, as hard as he could. The adrenaline from his anger gave him excess strength. 

Surely Oikawa would be fine. He’d probably complain childishly, and try to get Kageyama in trouble, but Iwaizumi threw volleyballs at him enough for him to get used to it. Right?

The ball solidly made contact with the back of Oikawa’s head with a loud “smack”, and he dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The sound of his head thunking onto the ground could be heard on the opposite end of the gym.

For a second, Kageyama waited for him to roll over and stick his tongue out at Kageyama, but he just laid eerily still on the ground. Everyone seemed to be frozen, staring at Oikawa laying in a disorganized pile on the ground, unmoving. 

Suga was the first to recover from his shock. He ran over to Oikawa hurriedly, a panicked look on his face. Everyone else seemed to be awoken, and burst into chaotic yelling.

“Everyone, quiet!” Suga shouted over the din. He was kneeling in front of Oikawa, checking his pulse. He nodded slightly then placed a finger under his nose. “He’s breathing”

There was a collective sigh of relief, and a few people tried to get closer, but Suga held up his hand, silently asking for space. He gently maneuvered Oikawa into a more comfortable position, and placed his head onto one of his thighs. 

Kageyama was still paralyzed in place. The only part of him that had moved was his hand that was currently clasped over his mouth, his eyes were widened in shock. He felt immediate regret. Of course the balls Iwaizumi threw at Oikawa wouldn’t have hurt him. They were all calculated no matter how irrational Iwaizumi looked. He would never actually hurt his best friend. Kageyama was aiming to cause pain. He hadn’t been holding back at all.

Suga was running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair carefully, trying to find bumps or blood. He paused when he found an inflamed spot on the back of his head, and another spot that was lazily bleeding on the left side of his hairline. The first one was from the ball Kageyama had hit, and the second was from his impact from the floor.

He looked around the room frantically until he spotted Takeda sensei, worriedly wringing his hands.

“Can you call an ambulance, Takeda sensei?” He asked, and was impressed at how his voice was calm and devoid of any shakiness even though he was barely keeping his hands from trembling. He saw his teacher nod, and he turned back to inspecting Oikawa.

By now, the adults from Aoba Johsai had convinced the rest of their team to give Oikawa and Suga space, and the other Karasuno members were huddled around coach Ukai, who was lecturing a disturbed Kageyama, who still hadn’t spoken.

Hinata was grasping at Kageyama’s stiff fingers, trying to get him to say anything, but he kept staring at his shoes, mortified at what he had done.

Takeda walked away from the group to call an ambulance, and slipped his phone back in his pocket not even a minute later.

Suga was still carding his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. This time, it wasn’t for medical reasons, but he hoped it would be comforting to Oikawa, even if he was unconscious.

He saw eyelashes flutter, and immediately stilled, looking at his face more intently. His eyes slowly opened, then immediately shut tight with a pained groan.

“Too… Too bright- too bright…” He whispered nly loud enough for Suga to hear. He was trying to move his arms to cover his face, but they felt like they were made of lead, so they only twitched slightly at his sides.

“Someone turn the lights down” Suga called authoritatively, then apologized to Oikawa for the volume of his voice when his eyebrows scrunched together. 

Kindaichi obediently ran over to the light switch, and lowered the brightness until it was dark enough to not bother Oikawa’s eyes, but light enough to be able to see clearly.

Suga began running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair again, but this time Oikawa leaned into it.

“Can you try to open your eyes again?” he tried to make it so only Oikawa could hear, but it seemed like everyone was holding their breath, so the sound traveled throughout the entire room.

Oikawa opened his eyes, flinching, but relaxing once he saw that it wasn’t as bright. Large brown eyes blinked up at Suga in confusion. He saw Oikawa’s gaze travel over his entire face, then lock onto the mole at the corner of his eye.

“Wow. You are so pretty” Oikawa said, lips still parted even when he had finished speaking.

Suga took that completely in stride, not even blinking or flushing. There were more important things to focus on right now. He saw the other Aoba Johsai third years raise their eyebrows at each other, then turn back to Suga and Oikawa, concerned looks etched onto their faces.

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to run over and shove Suga away to check on his friend, but held back, remembering how his coach told him that giving Oikawa space was the best thing he could do for him right now. Sugawara seemed to be doing a good job, anyways.

“Do you remember what happened?” Suga asked gently.

Oikawa’s eyebrows knitted together in concentration, but his gaze remained blank. He shook his head, then squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He should remember to not jerk his head around.

“Ok, that’s fine” Suga said, but he was internally panicking. “Do you know where you are?”

Oikawa tried to lift himself off Suga’s lap to get a good look at his surroundings, but Suga pushed him back down by the shoulders, his head settling back onto Suga’s thigh comfortably.

Oikawa huffed, but glanced around without trying to get up this time. Everyone was waiting for his answer with baited breath, hoping his concussion wasn’t that bad.

“A gym?” he responded, but phrased it like a question as if he wasn’t completely sure.

“Yes, we are in a gym” Suga said patiently. “Do you know which one?”

“No?” Oikawa said, his voice smaller than Suga had ever heard it.

“Ok. You seem to have a pretty severe concussion. There’s an ambulance coming to us right now”

That was when Kageyama burst out of his catatonic stupor. He half jogged, half tripped over to Suga and Oikawa then began flailing his arms around hysterically while shouting.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t- Is h-he ok? He’ll be ok, right Sugawara san?”

Oikawa covered his ears and scrunched his eyes shut at the volume.

“Kageyama, calm down. You need to be quieter” Suga put his hands up like Kageyama was a wild animal.

“I’ll be fine, Kageyama kun. It’s just a measly concussion” Oikawa sid, repeating the name he heard Suga use.

Both Suga and Kageyama turned horrified looks to Oikawa.

“Uh… I mean Kageyama san?” OIkawa tried to fix his mistake, but only made them both look even more apprehensive. Kageyama looked vaguely uncomfortable at being referred to as “san” by Oikawa.

“You don’t know who he is?” Suga asked, making eye contact with a nervous looking Oikawa.

“No?”

“Ok” Suga nodded, trying to conceal his worry. “Do you know who that is?” he pointed to Iwaizumi, and helped Oikawa sit up slightly so he could look at his friend.

Iwaizumi was looking at Oikawa fearfully, biting his lip too hard.

Oikawa shook his head apologetically.

“Well shit. Do you at least know YOUR name?” Suga asked.

Oikawa shook his head again.

“Well, let's hope the ambulance gets here soon” Suga said to no one in particular.

He waved off Kageyama, and his eyes widened in surprise when he felt anxious fingers grasp his hand. He squeezed Oikawa’s hand reassuringly. He couldn’t even imagine how scary this must be for Oikawa. Unable to remember anything, and didn’t even have the comfort of having someone he knew with him.

“Fuck it” Iwaizumi said before stomping across the court.

He knelt down in front of Oikawa who looked startled at the new, angry looking presence. He cupped his face carefully with a rough hand, and tilted his chin so they were looking at each other.

“You better get your memory back, you dumbass”

“I-” Oikawa began to respond, alarmed at Iwaizumi’s aggressiveness, but that was when everyone heard the sirens of an ambulance.

Iwaizumi backed up, and everyone got out of the way of the door, so that there was a clear path to Oikawa.

Two paramedics ran in, and did a very quick exam to confirm he had a concussion, then moved him off Suga’s lap and onto a stretcher. They thanked Suga and praised him for doing a good job taking care of Oikawa before they could get there. 

Oikawa began to look extremely anxious, like a lost puppy alone on the stretcher.

A third paramedic conversed with Aoba Johsai’s coach and advising teacher before heading to the door of the gym with the teacher. 

Before they left, they stopped by Oikawa.

“Oikawa kun, your teacher will be accompanying you in the ambulance to the hospital” the paramedic told him.

The teacher gave him a sympathetic smile, but Oikawa didn’t look any more pleased with the situation. He bit his lip, looking like he was debating something before speaking up in a quiet voice.

“Can he come too?” He asked, pointing at Suga.

Suga raised his eyebrows. Why would Oikawa choose him when Iwaizumi was standing right next to him?

The paramedic looked between both of them, debating silently.

“We normally wouldn’t let anyone but the most suitable adult come in the ambulance, but I think this is a special case” the paramedic nodded to Suga to come with them.

Suga raised his hands in front of his chest, looking to Iwaizumi.

“Shouldn’t you go? You-” Iwaizumi cut him off.

“This is about Oikawa being comfortable. Not me. He wants you right now”

When Suga didn’t look convinced, he bent down to whisper in Suga’s ear. “As much as I hate it, he doesn’t remember me right now. Me going isn’t going to change that, and it will only make him more uncomfortable. Please go.”

Suga still looked hesitant, but began to walk over, before stopping and turning back to Iwaizumi.

“Give me your phone, Iwaizumi san” he demanded. It wasn’t a question.

Iwaizumi looked confused, but unlocked his phone and handed it to Suga, who quickly fiddled with it for a second, before his own phone dinged in his pocket, and he handed Iwaizumi’s back.

“I put my number in there so I can text you any updates” he said, smiling widely.

Iwaizumi nodded, also smiling, but it was far less wide than Suga’s.

“If you are going to come, please hurry up” one of the paramedics shouted to Suga, already having loaded Oikawa into the back of the ambulance.

Suga ran over as quickly as he could, and clambered in after the adults.

Oikawa looked at him with a grateful smile on his lips, and Suga couldn’t resist reaching down to clasp their hands together comfortingly.

After a few days, Oikawa was back to normal. Well, he wasn’t fully healed, and coach wasn’t letting him play yet, but he had all his memories back at least.

He was sprawled across Iwaizumi’s bed, who was sitting in his desk chair lazily scrolling on his phone. 

“You’ve got Sugawara’s phone number, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” Iwaizumi looked up, raising his eyebrows, disinterested.

“Can I have it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think in the comments! Kudos are very much appreciated :D


End file.
